Time Jump A Naruto Fanfic
by kenmei no yado
Summary: A failed encounter with Kaguya leaves Sasuke and Naruto thrown in the past . With Gods more interested in having fun than their welfare .Will they succeed in righting the wrongs .Fem sasuke,Nagato Naruto , Konan time travel fanfic
1. prologue

**Time jump**

 **A Naruto fanfic**

 **Disclaimer ::I don't own Naruto**

 **Prologue**

 **Flames licked at the already charred remains of their teammates . Of all the people who were there at the beginning of this fateful fight only four remained (well technically five if you count Kuruma as well). Things were looking bad for Naruto and Sasuke the only thing that separated them from Kaguya's infinite tsukiyomi was Sasuke's Sussanoo . "There is no point in continuing this fight children . I hae already finished taking back all the chakra on this world you are the only ones left" Kaguya said in her characteristic soft voice and fired a massive hail of fireballs at them ,the sussanoo started to crack under its pressure .It was at this moment that Sasuke brought a scroll from his pouch and handed it to Naruto "Dobe,perform this jutsu while I hold her off" Naruo glanced at the Scroll "what on earth is this?", "Just do it idiot we don't have much time"Sasuke interrupted him Naruto sighed performed the seals he was surrounde by bright light. Naruto's hand shot out grabbed Sasuke before they disappeared in a flash blinding light.**

 **Sasuke and Naruto found themselves floating in a black void "What was that jutsu supposed to do?" Naruto growled at Sasuke "I don't know , sage of the six paths gave it to me , told me to use it if we lost". "when was that? I was there the whole time " Naruto astonished "Perhaps if you spent less time getting psyched up for the battle you would have noticed" Sasuke shot back. Just then a booming voice erupted from vastness of the void "Enough you little pricks . I will not tolerate your foolish chatter anymore. Just shut up till you reach your destination"."Okay that was weird ,just who the hell are?"Naruto shouted back ,as if to answer his question a ball of fire materialized and shot at his face, muttering curses about touchy void voices he rubbed his slightly burnt face .**

 **A hole of light in the void and they were sucked into it . They landed in a room full of toys ,in the centre of it all sat a boy and girl .**

 **"About time , you are getting sloppy these days doggy-san "The boy said even without looking up. "So the old man failed and has now sent you two for asking our help " the girl said as she gazed upon them with her soulless eyes ."We will help you just this one time ,but you will sacrifice something of importance each one of you , no surnames got it " .It was pretty unnerving since Naruto couldn't think of a single thing to say."What's the matter fox got your tongue ,eh Naruto "girl asked and started giggling. At Sasuke last found his voice "Who are you ?"**

 **"It doesn't matter we are willing to send you to the past ,no don't open your mouth we set the time when you go back . Don't mess up this time both of you?"The boy replied. With a flash of light they were thrown out of the room .Everything went black for Naruto and Sasuke, Meanwhile back in the room "kami sama you agreed so quickly " , "It has been sometime since we had some decent entertainment "**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Beginnings**

Sasuke was aching all over when he opened his eyes they were in a room .There was a thick coat of dust on the ground, apparently the house had been abandoned long ago . It felt like he had been thrown into a sack full of rasengans . He found Naruto seven year old looking at him with a weird expression "what is it dob…. What happened to my voice" Sasuke clutched his throat after finding that his voice high pitched ."Calm down Sasuke ,take a deep breath you might want to look at yourself in that mirror " Naruto said pointing at the mirror in the corner of the room they were in. Sasuke ran to the mirror "Its okay Sasuke people turn into girls all the time .I used to do it ."Naruto continued in attempt to calm Sasuke down , he unfortunately only got a loud girlish shriek as an answer "I am a girl ,What have I done to deserve this , why ?" Sasuke started sobbing .Meanwhile in heaven "See what did I tell you ,the fun has already started" the boy said to the others in the room .

Back on Earth Naruto could think of many reasons but decided against telling him no her ,arrrgh its so confusing .Instead he sat in front of Sasuke "Look on the Bright side Sasuke- chan .We can save everybody this time around." They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke finally spoke up "I blame it on my new hormones .So don't go around spreading this "

Naruto gave her the happiest grin he could manage.

" We need a quick check of our abilities" Sasuke said bringing Naruto back to Earth. "We also need a good cover story about our origins" she continued .

They spent the rest of the day in the backyard testing their limits . They both found that their chakra levels were the same but their physical strength was that of a 7 year old , Sasuke had retained his dojutsu Naruto found something even more terrifying ,that nagging voice at the back of his head had disappeared ,now it was Sasuke turn to calm him down "It is alright I can still sense the foxes chakra in you. he must have fused with you" Naruto sat shocked, his constant companion had gone . Sasuke promptly punched in the face and got the desired results ."What on Earth was that for teme ?" ,"You were day dreaming, I have thought a good cover story . We are siblings whose parents got killed ,we will figure out the cause after we find out which time period is this, no don't interrupt ,as I was saying we are orphans who are in search of support we wil improvise as we go" Naruto raised his hand " I have our names ready you will be Satsuki and I am Naruto " , "Why do you get to keep your name ?" Sasuke asked him "Because I am still a boy Suki-Chan " Naruto laughed and started gathering things they could use ignoring Sasuke's death glare.

The house was quite large so it took them some time to gather everything that they needed . They slept there till nightfall . They sneaked out under cover of the darkness .

The house they had been in was located on the outskirts of a village they decided to head for the village to understand their current location and time period.

They were on thi way way when they noticed a couple ninja clustering around a tree . "What is going on there " Naruto asked Sasuke who shrugged in return

They were about to continue when they noticed two two children crouching in fear one of the ninja was holding a small dog in his hand by it leg .

Naruto's instincts screamed at him and he charged at the ninja head on.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched in disbelief as he noticed the village symbol on the hitatei of shinobi. She ran after Naruto reading kunai in her hand just in case. Not that Naruto needed her help.

He made twenty clones and charged at them "wind release : wind blade" the first ninja got cut down, by the jutsu. "So much for not blowing our cover" Sasuke muttered and jumped down from the tree that she had managed to reach Naruto attacked ,she grabbed the two and started running away. After they reached a safe spot she relaxed and took a good look at the two kids just as she suspected they were Amengurke , she just had saved two akatsuki memembers Konan and Nagato . The two of them were looking at her with awestruck looks ."Who are you ?" Konan finally managed to ask Naruto dropped in just then "So you have met Satsuki-chan" he grinned .Sasuke sighed "He is my brother Naruto ". "Say What's up with the orange haired kid "Naruto looked at Nagato "My dog died "Nagato replied on the verge of crying , Konan comforted him .It was pretty surreal to both the leaf ninjas to Pein the leader of the Akatsuki to cry like this ,it was then that he decided that he will save them both

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My sincerest apologies since the characters may seem OC . Also I have decide to call Sasuke Satsuki henceforth since he is going to be a girl from now on.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

 **In the deepest ,darkest recesses of heart lies**

 **Lies shade awaiting the night - Rojin**

Chapter-2

The new mission

Seeing them like this touched Naruto's heart , they were not going go down that path this time if he could help it." How do you know those ninja tricks" Konan asked bringing Naruto out his thoughts, he grinned "A wandering hermit taught us", Satsuki interrupted him " We better get going before more ninja find us " and started walking.

"Ah ,I forgot to give you my name, I am Naruto ,this is Satsuki What are your names?" Naruto said as he pointed to a caravan of traders resting for the night, the traders had camped there for the night.

They all rushed towards the luggage trying to keep the sound to minimum. They entered a trunk large enough to hold their four seven year old bodies, once they were safely inside " I am Konan and this here is Nagato ,we are orphans " Konan replied ."We are orphans too " Naruto replied as he rested his back against the wall of the trunk , "I am going to see if I can find something to eat" Satsuki , Naruto for some reason known only to him decided that this was the correct for to tease Sasuke about his new gender , but before he could his mouth Satsuki grabbed his throat her Mangekyo and Rinnegan activated "Say chan one more time and you are dead "she growled, Naruto could only gulp ,she then left.

There was complete silence for sometime in the trunk till Nagato spoke up "Was that normal?", Naruto sighed and came up with a sob story "She wasn't always like that before the our family was massacred she used to smile laugh a lot." The other gave him sad looks, seeing that they had taken the bait he continued "War does that to people, I am going to fight for peace and bring all the nations together " , the lid opened just then "I see he began his rant already " Satsuki said as she entered.

She had managed to get a few pieces of bread and meat cans from the traders food cart. "You are amazing , can you train us" Nagato asked him with determination in his eyes.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned " Man , we aren't that you know" ,Konan had stars in her eyes, "But we will help you" Naruto continued Konan gave a grateful smile and hugged him.

Satsuki didn't realise when she fell asleep but the next morning she woke up due to something hitting her head hard , "what the ….." she began to open her mouth when Nagato gagged her using hand .

The others were already up , they listening intently to the sounds coming from outside . The traders were talking about reaching a new town in a few hours . Inside the trunk the four huddled together "I say we get off in this town , It ought to be far enough from Ame " Satsuki says , the others agree.

After they reached the town the traders got the shock of their lives, the sacks of rice which they had bought attacked them and transformed into four brats , who then ran into the crowded market leaving the dazed traders muttering about cursed rice bags.

The four meanwhile were dodging and weaving the crowd. They stopped running after they felt they had no pursuers any more. Panting they looked at each other "Well what do we do now?" Nagato looked at the others "We need to find a place to stay and we need money" Konan replied .

Naruto looked at the others felt that this was the time to display his great leadership abilities , "Alright follow me " he said and climbed on top of a nearby rock (it's a decently big rock). He puffed his chest ,he closed his eyes 'Imagine it Naruto you can do it , You are going to be Hokage one day' unfortunately he was pulled out of his musings by Satsuki's voice "Get down from their idiot" Naruto was outraged to say the least " I am going to be the Hokage how can you ignore me ,I am making the teams" , Satsuki pretended that she didn't hear him and continued in a monotone "you and Konan get some money while me, Nagato find a place to crash .We will meet here at the end of the day "

So that is how Naruto found himself in the market holding the note Konan found on the curb. Konan elbowed him" How about that place?" she pointed at a gambling joint , Naruto gave her a sceptical look "You like gambling?" ," We need to take a chance ,come on" she grabbed him and dragged him inside "So you have come to gamble eh" a man with scars asked him smirking . Konan felt shivers go down her spine , and felt her voice leave her. To her surprise the blonde next to her grinned "Yeah, I got this note " he replied in a cheery voice. He was either very brave or completely oblivious she decided . The man let out a predator like smile "Come here let's play".

Meanwhile elsewhere Nagato was helping Satsuki outfit their hideout. They had chosen to build it under the bridge ,it helped that there were plenty of old wooden planks there. They took almost the entire day to finish the shed. Soon it was twilight " I hope that idiot managed to remember the spot". Satsuki muttered as they walked towards their meeting place.

Read and review . constructive criticism please .


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter: 3

Old Faces

 **Thousands toil, drenched in sweat and blood**

 **To get what they call peace**

 **Then the coin flips lets destruction in. –Rojin**

Naruto was running for his life, what was worse was that he was slowing down due to the weight on him. One of them being Konan the other the money they won. How on earth was he to know that the man was ninja.

"Run faster Naruto he is gaining on us" Konan shouted aboard her perch on his back bringing him back to reality. He called his seven year old body many unyouthful names at that moment and dodged kunai thrown to his back as he pushed more chakra into his legs. "This is the last time I am going to that place" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into an alley leading to the meeting spot "Run and warn the others. I will hold him back".

Flashback

Konan stared wide eyed at the bundle of cash they had won; it was absolutely ridiculous there was more money in that bundle than she had seen in her short life. The blonde was not using any trick what so ever but he was still wining, the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

They had swiped the entire joint clean when the man stepped in. Something seemed wrong about him, maybe it was the way he moved , it seemed so calculated. Naruto had noticed it too.

The man then sat in front of them "let's see if you can beat me , kid" .

Ten minutes later

"arrgh , how is this possible" the man cried out in frustration , Naruto gave him a big grin ,while Konan filled the cash in a bag she grabbed while he was playing. "We should get going now Naruto" Konan said as she got up. "Who said that you are going anywhere?" the man said as he smirked.

"We should run, NOW!" Naruto screamed as he dragged Konan ran. "Climb on my back that way we can move faster "Naruto said as they got in an alley.

End of Flashback

The ninja landed in front of Konan "Are we going somewhere?" and he pulled out his sword . The ninja slashed Konan with his sword only to find her disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"What the..." he was interrupted as he found a fist buried in his stomach, he cursed and slammed the kunai into the blonde kid's back."Another clone, those kids are ninja's Lord Hanzo needs to be informed" he exclaimed jumped on a nearby roof to continue his search of the kids.

One of the dustbins inched closer to the trash bag next to it "Do you think he is faraway now" Konan whispered to Naruto. "I think so" the trash can replied.

Naruto focused his chakra and dispelled the illusion and began walking back to the meeting point with Konan in tow.

 **Meanwhile in a secret hideout near the Valley of the End**

A figure awoke from slumber ' I have to find a successor soon this body of mine won't be able to be able to last anymore' . A plant like man rose from the ground like a phantom.

Madara stretched himself a bit before sitting on his throne "Tell me what you have found about the vessel ". "Lord Madara Nagato, has befriended a bunch of other urchins, a pair of whom are siblings both trained in the basics of ninja arts. The brother has a chakra signature similar to the nine tails while the sister looks a lot like an Uchiha and a chakra signature identical to yours ." Zetsu replied in that creepy voice of his. "Interesting, they are weak now but they can be of great help in the completion of the Moon's eye plan. "

"Do you have any plans for them, my lord "Zetsu asked, "Nothing as of now, but I have very interesting job for you , spread some seeds of discord in the leaf " Madara replied as he got up and walked out of the cave.

"Where are you going my Lord?" Zetsu asked as Madara left the cave "Just paying Iwa a visit, now if you permit I have a war to escalate" Madara replied with a smirk as he left the cave hideout of his.

'Enjoy while it lasts Madara, your body is just a vessel for my mother' Zetsu thought as he sank into the ground.

 **Sometime later in the Village**

Nagato and his friends were done checking out the goods they bought with the money Naruto had won. When a Naruto had arrived at the meeting spot carrying a wide eyed Konan on his back, Satsuki knew something was up. So they hurried back to their hideout as fast they could after buying the goods they needed.

Flashback

They had run back to the nearest alley as fast as they could. "What did you do this time Naruto?"Satsuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault teme! I didn't even want to go in that gambling joint ,you know how I am at gambling ,then this ninja guy came up and we cleaned him up too" "He cheats ?" Nagato asked genuinely intrigued "He is cursed with gamblers luck" Satsuki motioned him to continue "What do you mean 'CURSED' I am good at it..." he was interrupted by a powerful punch to his head "Oww, what was that for Suki?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head "We are hiding for a reason DOBE" she growled. "Okay, Okay don't get so hyper as I was saying then we got chased by this loser all over the place , we managed to escape after I used shadow clones and distracted him and got away".

"This is bad that guy will know that we have ninja training and then he will come after us" Satsuki said in voice that was grave by seven year old standards "We need to get out of here fast"."How about we buy something with this money first" Konan, she was still dazed by seeing all this money.

"I agree with her me Naruto will go and buy some food..." Nagato said "weapons, we may need them for training" Satsuki cut in, "you can buy them and Konan get some clothes for us while we will buy some other necessities "Nagato continued.

'He already showing hints of leadership skills' Naruto thought, 'maybe we aren't deviating from the timeline that much'. He was brought back to the ground by the sight of Satsuki being dragged away by Konan. He shrugged and followed Nagato on his little errand.

"Don't be so upset we are going to get new clothes, we have so much money that we can buy anything we want "Konan shrieked giddily, 'Upset, I am FURIOUS, girls I hate them and their shrill voices' Satsuki thought as she glared at Konan who ignored her and continued on with conquest with great fervour.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks "I am seeing what I am seeing, Satsuki pinch me quick this can't be real." "What is it. It's just a sale "Satsuki said in a bored manner"WE ARE SO LUCKY" Konan screamed as she dragged Satsuki to her doom by the hand.

 **2 traumatic hours later**

The four were at the hideout again,"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he wolfed down his share of food, "Don't talk while you are eating"Konan scolded him.

"We need to get out of here, fast" Satsuki stood from where she was squatting on the ground, "something is not right, the noises from the bridge calmed down..." before the rest could move a smoke grenade flew inside from one of the holes in the wall "I knew I should closed that hole" Naruto muttered as he jumped outside threw the wooden wall of their hideout, he was followed by Satsuki. There were some ten odd ninja waiting for them.

"You should come with us quietly runts" a ninja emerged from their hideout holding Konan and Nagato in his hands.

 **Read and review Do tell me if you have any plot ideas  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto

 **At the End of It all,**

 **In the mirror what do you see?**

 **Are you Dead or Alive- Rojin**

Chapter 4

The Cost of Freedom

Recap

The four were at the hideout again,"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he wolfed down his share of food, "Don't talk while you are eating"Konan scolded him.

"We need to get out of here, fast" Satsuki stood from where she was squatting on the ground, "something is not right, the noises from the bridge calmed down..." before the rest could move a smoke grenade flew inside from one of the holes in the wall "I knew I should closed that hole" Naruto muttered as he jumped outside threw the wooden wall of their hideout, he was followed by Satsuki. There were some ten odd ninja waiting for them.

"You should come us quietly runts" a ninja emerged from their hideout holding Konan and Nagato in his hands.

'This couldn't be happening after all the trouble we went through we had to go and get caught by a bunch of weak nobodies, I hate this seven year old body of mine' Naruto cursed in his mind. He was about to charge at them head on when he felt a hand on his shoulder,"You better have a reason for this" he half snarled at Satsuki.

"Trust me on this Naruto "she replied in a whisper.

"What do you want from us?" Satsuki shouted feigning fear, "Come with us brat, Lord Hanzo needs to have a word with you" the ame shinobi replied . "You will not hurt our friends, if we come "Naruto asked catching on he was not sure where this going but he followed Satsuki's lead anyway.

"You make it sound like you have an option in this, take them let's move" the shinobi ordered the others.

Both of them put in a half hearted fight to make sure that the ninja didn't feel that something was off about them.

Later

The air was rushing at their faces as they were being hauled across the treetops on the shoulders of ninja who had 'captured 'them.

Naruto was not fond of such situations, he was not in favour of giving upon a fight which he could have easily won so he did the best he could done with his seven his seven year old body he pouted and scowled the whole way to Ame.

Hanzo was pleased with the news that he had received the kids ninja had reported had not only defeated his shinobi but also managed to rescue the kids they were harassing.

He had them punished, such dishonourable acts couldn't and shouldn't be overlooked. But the kids were something else one of them had used a wind jutsu while the other managed to evade the ninja and run away with the other kids outwitting trained ninja of his village.

Then one of the kids had even used shadow clones to escape the ninja later on. They talented and only required polishing which he was willing to provide then in return for his training he would make them join his army. He would improve his chances of spreading peace across the elemental nations.

Meanwhile

The ninja had stopped for short break after travelling nearly three forth of the distance to Amegurke, so finding this the only chance they could use to talk and plan their future move Satsuki sat next to Naruto, "Naruto act calm and let me do the talking when we get there, Naruto are you listening?"she turned to find him sleeping. She thought he had closed his and pretended to sleep in order to gather information, but no he was actually sleeping. How on earth was he able to track her down when she was with Orochimaru? Maybe his did the job for him.

Naruto was dozing off tired because of the days activities, when he felt a sharp elbow to his ribs and he felt it pretty hard '"Watch it will you, somebody is trying to sleep here" he shouted at her, in response she punched in the face "listen when I talk, you listen Dobe" she growled at him.

"What is with all these female tendencies of yours, I thought you were boy inside, now you behave worse than Sakura" Naruto grumbled, something struck him as he said that "OR you were like this from the beginning itself, eh Satsuki-chan" Naruto said he jumped of the way of the kick Satsuki aimed at face.

The guard ninja turned to teammate "Say Aoi, do you understand what they are talking about. I sure don't " , Aoi gave him a sympathetic glance "Ignore them, they must be siblings or something, I suffer like this every time I go home".

Back in Konoha

"Have heard the rumours Sarutobi" Danzo spoke as he walked in the Hokage's office."Yes ,I am afraid Danzo, more trouble just when we don't need it, have a seat. " Sarutobi replied as calmly gazed out at the streets from his office window.

"We cannot let Ame amass such a huge army, it may be well be for an invasion of Konoha. The aims of Hanzo have never been a secret to us. We must strike them before they strike us or consequences could be devastating for us." Danzo said as he sat down. "I am giving you permission to select a task force to keep other nations from attacking us during this war."Sarutobi turned around and asat in his chair.

"They will report to me and you only, old friend. As for this threat posed by Hanzo, we will wait and observe" Sarutobi calmly said.

"Sarutobi we must strike now before it's too late , you are giving time to the opponent, one day it will cost you dearly" Danzo nearly shouted. "Are you questioning your Hokage, Danzo?" Sarutobi raising his voice slightly.

Danzo got up and left quietly he had a new organisation which he could would make sure that he remained in its control not Sarutobi, a team of perfect shinobi. The ROOTS to this mighty tree called Konoha.

Meanwhile at the Leaf Academy

"This is our new student he is going to study with from now onwards" Tarao motioned to the Blonde kid to introduce himself.

"Erm, h-hi I am Minato" Minato stammered through his introduction, his grand debut was met with booing from the back benches."What do you think of him,Kushina?" Tsume elbowed her red headed friend. "He is just another sissy, look at him run towards his seat, girly-boy" the said red head snorted.

"He may be perfect for you, boyish-girl. Hell you even complete each other in nick names" a nearby boy snickered and was promptly shut up by kick to his legs.

Finally Satsuki had managed to Naruto understand her plan, she had looked into the history of the Akatsuki and found it intertwined with that of Hanzo. They were enemies once but if they could be brought together then they could find the perfect base in Ame for their operations.

They had travelled the rest of the night non-stop, Nagato and Konan were showing no signs of waking up any time soon. So they too fell asleep as the day events finally took toll on their small bodies.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto found himself in the middle of the plain he had gotten so used to, it looked the same except for one small detail his big furry friend was not there, a feeling of extreme sadness washed over him.

"Naruto..." he turned and looked around to find the source of the sound which he had heard

"Naruto..." this time it came louder" I am going insane" Naruto muttered to himself and sat down. "Naruto wake up you idiot" Naruto sighed "Even in death he doesn't leave me alone". "I am going to kill the dobe", that hit him "Dobe, Kuruma never called me Dobe, I better wake up"He said.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a fist rushing towards his face, but he couldn't dodge "Ahhh, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!". He exclaimed as he rubbed his now swollen face. "That was a little too much" Konan scolded Satsuki, "A little" Naruto said as he stood up, "At least he woke up" Nagato ignoring him. He looked around and found himself in some kind of room with mirrors on the wall.

"So many mirrors, this place is creepy" Naruto said as looked around." Some guy called Hanzo wanted to meet us" Konan informed him. "They kept food for us, we ate its safe "Konan said pointing at a nearby table. Naruto promptly ran and inhaled down what was left of it.

Some thirty minutes later

A ninja walked in, " You will meet Lord Hanzo now". He soon escorted them to huge room which was dimly lit by light of burning torches.

"So you are awake, little ones" the man said with an air authority and power, the whole room seemed to amplify that effect.

"What do you want with us?" Satsuki asked, "So eager to get straight the topic, I take that you are the leader of this band of yours" Hanzo replied with a smirk, it was quite funny to see them cover in fear. " I have a proposition for you, it is entirely to your benefit. I am impressed by your talent, so I wish to teach you the way of the shinobi. "

Satsuki's eyes widened this was going far better than expected. " I accept your offer but you must teach my friends also" she replied indicating Nagato and Konan. " They were included in the deal, it is not every day that I get to see a pair of Rinnegans." Hanzo replied.

"Do you mean my eyes" Nagato nervously asked "Yes, they are special. Long ago it was prophesised that the wielder of the Rinnegan would bring peace to the world. Your eyes they are special" Hanzo replied .

Sometime later in their rooms

"Satsuki do you think that this is a good idea " Konan asked her with concern " Of course it is. Look at the perks of this offer, we have a roof over our heads, we don't have worry about food or about clothes, you guys get to be trained to be shinobi" Satsuki replied.

"All at the cost of our freedom" Nagato who had keeping quiet all this while spoke up" Our freedom has been lost. Satsuki accept it" he continued. Naruto got up "We will run away the first instant we get a chance, but after we all get stronger much stronger."

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

 **Fruits Of Labor**

 **There are three kinds of men**

 **First, whom history doesn't remember,**

 **Second, whose names are written in bold in that book,**

 **Third, those who burn their names onto every page of time-Rojin**

 **Recap**

"Do you mean my eyes" Nagato nervously asked "Yes, they are special. Long ago it was prophesised that the wielder of the Rinnegan would bring peace to the world. Your eyes they are special" Hanzo replied .

Sometime later in their rooms

"Satsuki do you think that this is a good idea " Konan asked her with concern " Of course it is. Look at the perks of this offer, we have a roof over our heads, we don't have worry about food or about clothes, you guys get to be trained to be shinobi" Satsuki replied.

"All at the cost of our freedom" Nagato who had keeping quiet all this while spoke up" Our freedom has been lost. Satsuki accept it" he continued. Naruto got up "We will run away the first instant we get a chance, but after we all get stronger much stronger."

Eleven months later

Hanzo was no easy going teacher, he had taken them through what Naruto called' Boot Camp from Hell' heck, he even had declared that this was some kind of torture technique that Hanzo had stolen from there.

"That is not good enough, you will have to do this course in lesser time than now if you want to be a shinobi of my calibre" Hanzo hollered from his chair as he watched.

Naruto was sure by know that Kakashi was the best teacher he had gotten till now, he could use some his laid back attitude in Hanzo right now.

Konan panted as she lay on the ground next to him,(No I don't mean it that way perverts). They had gotten closer even though Hanzo rarely taught them, since he had appointed the best shinobi in his army for that job, he helped them shape their thoughts about various things.

Now was on such occasion "Do you know why you have failed, little ones." Hanzo took a deep breath and continued "It is because you lack belief in your aims; don't have that fire right now. Tell me what your aim in life is" he asked them.

Satsuki winced as she saw Nagato raise his hand to answer" It is to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, sensei", Konan glared at him and hissed "Idiot", Hanzo smiled "That is why you must do this course for the rest of the day "and walked away the ignoring the names Naruto was calling him.

They had wormed their way to his heart unknowingly, the brats had become his family unconsciously and they even had permission to seek audience with him anytime they wanted.

Back in the training area

"Sadist sensei, I seriously think he does this because he gets a kick out of it." Naruto grumbled aloud.

"Shut it Dobe, we need to condition our bodies to become better." Satsuki said as she stood up went to reset all the traps of the course. "She is right Naruto we need to complete this course to become stronger" Nagato said. "I knew you would support her, after all she is your girlfriend" Naruto replied as he winked at him.

"Here it comes in 3.. 2.. 1.." Konan counted aloud "NARUTO BAKA" a visibly enraged Satsuki shouted as she threw a hail of kunai at him. "Always it ends up in the same way" Konan sighed as she got up .

Naruto was a mystery to her, sometimes he spouted of profound things about life but then when she was finally convinced that he had smartened up he would go and do things incredibly stupid.

How he and Satsuki were related was another mystery to her as they looked so different and behaved so different. She a picture of elegance and he a complete goofball.

 **Back in Konoha**

"Sarutobi I am glad that you finally listened to me" Danzo said from his seat. "Yes I am afraid that you were right this time Danzo. The spies have confirmed your suspicions; Hanzo is indeed preparing an invasion force. He intends to use it capture all the hidden villages and bring them under his control to get peace. A great ambition but the wrong method" Sarutobi replied from his seat in the village military council.

"When is it going to begin?" the Akimichi head asked "In two days time the attack squad will reach Ame. My own squad will take a major part in it" Danzo replied with barely hidden glee. The Nara head frowned at this, Danzo was becoming more powerful especially after the formation of the ROOT ANBU squad.

He had to somehow get the balance back. He had long suspected that Kohara and Homura were secretly in the pay check of Danzo, something needed to be done fast.

 **In the leaf Academy**

Kyoshi looked at his two top students " Alright to get the ball rolling, HAAJIME". Minato smirked at Fugaku and threw a couple of fake kunai at him, he was so not going to miss this opportunity to shine in front of the pretty red headed girl.

It was true that she was a bit bossy, he dodged a strike only to find a fist embedded in his stomach. Okay a lot bossy he thought as he got up smiling and jumped to hit his opponent, she would soon be his friend.

A little further away

"Why are you not watching the fight Kushina?" Tsume asked her best friend, "It is a waste of time" Kushina replied yawning. "I understand you, we can beat those idiots without trying" Mikoto replied as she sat down.

In the short time that they were in the Academy, they had formed a group very similar to a biker gang, the only thing missing were the bikes. That could be overlooked since they were shinobi and didn't need bikes.

They spent their free time harassing and scaring other students and sissies (read Minato, Fugaku & Co.) .

In short Minato was a very upset boy at the end of the match when didn't find his favourite red head at the end of his little spar in the audience.

Danzo sat in his control chamber, he had been thinking about the last mission report his ROOT ninja had given him when his latest informant dropped in or rather rose from the ground.

"So you have come, what is it that you want say this time." Danzo asked without bothering to look.

Zetsu smiled "You know that this pathetic village can be cut down any time, my master chooses. After all you have had a long line of weak minded Hokage."

Danzo seethed no one insulted his village, it meant everything to him. "State your purpose and leave". Zetsu chuckled "I didn't just drop in for saying hi. You might want to know that Iwa is preparing to attack you". Danzo fell into deep thought.

Seeing that his arrow had hit the mark he disappeared into the ground.' Slowly the pieces are starting to move' Zetsu smirked.

Recap

"Lord Madara what are your orders now" Zetsu asked Madara as he entered the Juubi's statue to recharge. Madara smiled "Observe the child for now and after I wake up, we will play Shogi, You take Konoha and me Iwa".

Zetsu turned walked out of the hideout as Madara entered the statue, "I wonder who will win" he thought as he disappeared into the night.

 **At Ame**

"I going to vomit "Naruto said dizzily after he tried to complete the course for the eleventh time. "Not on my dress Dobe" Satsuki replied as she scampered away from him. "Here Naruto drink this water" Konan held a bottle to his face.

"I think you do know that this is supposed to be a team building course" Nagato said as dodged another kunai, "So stop flailing like a duck because you are triggering the traps, fools" Nagato glared at them.

There was an awkward pause, before Satsuki spoke up" I think we should take a break". " Sure, we will hit course again in the morning" Konan said as she rubbed Naruto's back. "Yargh, alreagh " Naruto nodded "Yuck, don't talk while you are retching" Konan said as she took a step back. "Disgusting if anybody asks I am not related to you" Satsuki said as she hopped onto a 'safe' tree.

After all the commotion was over they sat on a tree with big branches," Wow it's pretty late" Konan said as she pointed at the rising sun. "Do you think that someday the sun will rise over a land which enjoys peace?" Nagato asked the others.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder " We will bring that dawn, us together. Me, you, Konan, Suki and Sensei. It come true one day. Just wait and watch" Naruto smiled as he watched the rising sun.

The tense mood eased a lot. Till, "Hey I know what we can call our team." Konan got up, Satsuki turned towards her " Hn", Konan took that as a yes " We will call ourselves the Akatsuki. Hey don't give me that face, it sounds good".

Naruto got up did a Kabuki pose" All beware of the great and mighty Akatsuki. The slayer of evil, the bringer of peace . A band heroes or villains as the point of view vary. A group four shinobi and their sadistic sensei crusade to bring forth a new and glorious age of Ramen worshipping"

They all laughed after that and fell asleep, unknown to them a certain blonde shinobi was watching them from afar. "I didn't think that they had so much faith in their ideals. Maybe I should have told them that the course was meant for elite shinobi." Hanzo smiled a genuine smile as he leapt towards his castle.

At Daybreak

In the Attacking squad heading towards Ame

Jiraaya was in heaven, all those beautiful girls with perfect curves glomping him "Jiraaya-kun" they purred as they held him. Tsunade had ended her guard duty and was about to wake the entire camp and when she stumbeled upon Orochimaru observe Jiraya sleeping, "What are you doing?" Tsunade

"Shh you will wake him up" Orochimaru replied with utmost seriousness, then Tsunade spotted something "Is that a nose bleed? Pervert, no I don't want to know what you did to him".

"No, I didn't do anything this condition is natural and is spread from to teacher to student. He got it from Sensei" Orochimaru whispered as he got up, "I have seen Sensei's nose bleed while he was sleeping. There is just one trouble though, I just can't seem to find any records on this condition, no names" he continued.

"Oh I know its name." She huffed and walked away, leaving a very confused Orochimaru behind.

Naruto got up and looked around to find the others asleep" Wake up, Sado-Sensei is going to be very pissed at us" he yelled, "Shut up, fishcake" Konan muttered throwing a twig at him.

"Geez, nobody respects me these days" Naruto grumbled and sat down. "Serves you right" Satsuki said as she got up. "Don't get upset because I ruined your beauty sleep Suki-chan" Naruto snickered.

The ensuing commotion got everybody up in no time. They managed to catch and restrain the two of them and headed towards their dining area.

Meanwhile in Hanzo's room

Hanzo untied the message from the hawk's leg. He smiled as he read the message." So we have an invasion force coming this way, good maybe now I can test their prowess myself."

The said invasion force was right now assembling their kit for an all out assault. They had arrived at Ame earlier than expected.

In fact they were going to be begin their attack that very evening, 'Soon I will be back in Konoha, with the girls " Jiraaya giggled then he noticed Orochimaru staring at him intently " What do you want hebi-hime" to his great surprise, Orochimaru didn't get angry. He just muttered something about a new medical condition and left.

Jiraaya packed his bed and headed towards his food supplies which he found to be empty.

"What the... who did this?" he shouted, he then noticed a bush shake, he quickly ran towards it.

Yahiko freaked out he didn't have anything to eat for the past couple of days and then when he finally did it had to be a ninja. He did what any sensible nine year old would do in this situation he bolted from there.

Unfortunately the old man was a ninja and he caught him."Let me go you, freaky old man" he squirmed and kicked the air as Jiraaya lifted him effortlessly." OLD, I am not old you pint sized brat. It is my natural hair colour. Maybe that is why women are not attracted to my manly charms" Jiraaya sighed.

Yahiko understood that he had his big ticket right in front of him. "You know what old man, I think we might have a deal there. I can teach you the art, If let me live with you and provide me food and shelter" he said with a sly grin.

'Things have come to this, learning from a child on the art peeping. How far have you fallen Jiraaya' he mentally cursed himself 'But the brat snuck into the camp without being detected, he has great talent. Guess I will play along for now' he smiled "You got yourself a deal, brat" he replied.

 **Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 6**

 **People are afraid of the Unknown**

 **And fearful people are dangerous -Rojin**

Recap

Yahiko freaked out he didn't have anything to eat for the past couple of days and then when he finally did it had to be a ninja. He did what any sensible nine year old would do in this situation he bolted from there.

Unfortunately the old man was a ninja and he caught him."Let me go you, freaky old man" he squirmed and kicked the air as Jiraaya lifted him effortlessly." OLD, I am not old you pint sized brat. It is my natural hair colour. Maybe that is why women are not attracted to my manly charms" Jiraaya sighed.

Yahiko understood that he had his big ticket right in front of him. "You know what old man, I think we might have a deal there. I can teach you the art, If let me live with you and provide me food and shelter" he said with a sly grin.

'Things have come to this, learning from a child on the art peeping. How far have you fallen Jiraaya' he mentally cursed himself 'But the brat snuck into the camp without being detected, he has great talent. Guess I will play along for now' he smiled "You got yourself a deal, brat" he replied.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a huge blast, "What on Earth is happening?" he asked confused. "Wake up, we are late" Naruto kicked the others. "Is it time already?" Konan mumbled as she got up.

Soon they were on their way back to the 'Castle' as Naruto had nicknamed it. The place was teeming with security ninja. What caught their attention on that day, was the lack of ninja at the Castle. "Sado-sensei has gone somewhere" Naruto said looking around.

"Something is not right, where is everybody?" Nagato asked the others. "This situation seems very familiar" Satsuki said as she pointed towards the corpse of a dead Konoha nin. "No wonder there are very less ninja around, they have been KILLED" Konan said panicking.

"Don't jump the gun yet, the old geezer may be still alive" Satsuki replied, "Look over there, is that smoke?" Nagato said as he looked into the distance, a loud blast answered his question. "Come on let us move fast, we may get to watch fight.

Meanwhile

Jiraaya looked at the scene unfolding before him, 'This mission was a mistake' he cursed mentally. Whoever had assigned them to this mission wanted them dead, it had to be. The monster in front them had destroyed the most of the strike force as if they were nothing but genin.

Orchimaru charged at Hanzo with his Kusonagi, Hanzo parried and dodged his attacks with ease.

"Just one nick, come on." Orochimaru screamed in frustration, as Hanzo dodged his poison coated sword. Hanzo smiled knowingly "It is futile, your sword will not affect me even if it managed to scratch me. I am immune to most poisons" he bent as he dodged a power packed punch from Tsunade but was unable to avoid the kick to his face. He turned in the air and landed at a small distance from them. Jumped from there in the nick of time to avoid Shurikens thrown at him, by some Konoha nin, "Summoning Jutsu" he shouted as he hit the ground with his open palm.

A huge salamander appeared "Take care of the pests,Ibuse " he ordered it. Unknown to them four figures had landed behind a nearby rock. "Look at that thing go" Konan exclaimed pointing at the salamander who was now spewing fire on the ninja. "Serves them right" Nagato said " They murdered my parents" he continued.

"Don't go down that path Nagato, you only encounter pain" Naruto said cryptically, Satsuki rolled her eyes at him "That was lame and not mention weird" she said with a huff. "All wise advices sound like that, OKAY!" Naruto shouted at her. "Keep it low both of you, we are trying to hide here in case, you forgot" Konan hissed at them.

But the damage was done, a figure landed next to them. "Hey I ..." it was promptly tackled and dragged behind the rock. "Mppf, let me go you morons" it screamed after it bit Nagato's hand.

"Now you will have to get rabies shots" Naruto joked as pointed a kunai at the throat of the newcomer. "Who are you?" Satsuki asked indifferently "You can call me Yahiko-kun, pretty girl" Yahiko replied with a grin. "Yeah, in your dreams" Satsuki brushed him off. "Act tsundere now cutie, one day your heart will belong to me" Yahiko pumped his fists.

Naruto saw that Satsuki was nearing her limit as her eyes had started to turn red. The others thoughtfully took a step away from her. Naruto stepped in to diffuse the situation, "Why are you here?" he asked the kid.

Yahiko sighed "That is a sad tale. You see this morning itself I was forced to come here with that pervert" Yahiko said pointing at Jiraaya. "And you say that you are normal?" Konan asked astonished.

"Like teacher like pupil" Nagato said knowingly, "HEY!" Both Naruto and Yahiko said at the same time. Naruto quickly realised his mistake and thanked heavens that his friends were just eight year olds.

Yahiko and the others looked at him suspiciously. Satsuki had enough of him making a fool of himself, "That hermit sensei of ours was another pervert just like him." She said, 'Thank god Jiraaya was not my teacher'.

"Hey look they bought their summons" Nagato said, of all them he had been the only one focusing more on the battle than their new friend. Sure enough, in the clearing in front of them stood the famous tri summoning formation.

"It seems Sensei is in trouble" Konan said worriedly, "He will be fine, watch" Satsuki said with confidence as she knew the outcome of the battle.

It was over in a matter of minutes as Ibuse proved itself to be far superior in power to all three of the other summons. They vanished in clouds of smoke as they took hits in critical points. Yahiko was on the verge of losing his new ticket and without him he would soon be on the streets again, the present situation called for desperate action, he decided.

He broke two branches from a nearby bush, and rushed into the fight. "GO JIRAAYA, GO JIRAAYA" he screamed and began dancing.

"You should have killed him instead. This is what happens when you don't listen to me" Orochimaru hissed to his white haired friend. "If only it had been a girl" Jiraaya cried anime tears.

Hanzo was amused, it had been a long time since he had been pushed this far, they were strong. "You have proved yourself worthy of being shinobi, you are not mere ninja but legends among your brethren and hence that will be my name for you, Sanin. I bestow this name upon you" he paused and looked at the kid who had stopped dancing and then continued "You are a brave child who danced to motivate others in the face of certain death" Yahiko was feeling giddy, finally a cool name for him. He shot the raven haired girl a grin, who promptly ducked behind the rock for some reason, maybe she was feeling shy. Yes, that had to be it, his greatness was getting to her.

Satsuki's thoughts at the same time

'Why was that idiot looking over here, is he grinning at me. I have to hide somewhere' Satsuki panicked and ducked behind the rock in front of her.

"You shall be hence forth be called as tsuri dansa" Hanzo continued with a flourish. Yahiko was shocked "TREE DANCER, that is not cool sounding. Use some imagination masky ..." he was prevented from causing further damage by Tsunade who covered his mouth by her hand. "Thank you Hanzo-sama we are indebted to you "Orochimaru said with a fake smile.

"Then become stronger the next time you face me and teach him some skills" Hanzo said pointing at Yahiko.

The defeated ninja made their way of the battle ground their hearts heavy with the thoughts of deaths of their teammates. "GOOD BYE TREE DANCER" Naruto yelled at the retreating figures.

"Now that you have seen the extent of the power of the shinobi from the other villages, you shall undergo more severe training from now on" Hanzo turned to his prized students.

The four nervously gulped.

 **Read and Review. Try my other story 'Wishful thinking' as well. It's a bleach fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

 **The Ultimate Aim of all Human actions**

 **Is Happiness-Rojin**

Recap

Yes, that had to be it, his greatness was getting to her.

Satsuki's thoughts at the same time

'Why was that idiot looking over here, is he grinning at me. I have to hide somewhere' Satsuki panicked and ducked behind the rock in front of her.

"You shall be hence forth be called as tsuri dansa" Hanzo continued with a flourish. Yahiko was shocked "TREE DANCER, that is not cool sounding. Use some imagination masky ..." he was prevented from causing further damage by Tsunade who covered his mouth by her hand. "Thank you Hanzo-sama we are indebted to you "Orochimaru said with a fake smile.

"Then become stronger the next time you face me and teach him some skills" Hanzo said pointing at Yahiko.

The defeated ninja made their way of the battle ground their hearts heavy with the thoughts of deaths of their teammates. "GOOD BYE TREE DANCER" Naruto yelled at the retreating figures.

"Now that you have seen the extent of the power of the shinobi from the other villages, you shall undergo more severe training from now on" Hanzo turned to his prized students.

The four nervously gulped.

 **Somewhere in the country surrounding Ame**

 **Six years later**

"Naruto, hold still you idiot" Konan yelled at her teammate, Konan was tired and frustrated. They supposed to help in rebuilding the building which had caved in during the last rains. The country had been ravaged and destroyed by the war in which they had no part.

People had been slaughtered just to gain advantage in the battle field. All around them the effects could still be felt, of that disaster which happened six years ago. Which meant that in order to rebuild their economy, everybody had to contribute. They had to do whatever missions they got, which themselves were rarer now that the major hidden villages had proved their ninja's power. 'They don't know the pain caused by the wars 'Nagato mused as he built the wall.

Naruto walked towards Nagato balancing his huge load bricks in his trolley. "Watch out the mud is wet there, Dobe" Satsuki shouted but it was too late by then. He slipped and the trolley went straight at him, bricks and everything. 'This is going hurt' these were the last words Nagato thought before the world went black.

To say the least they completed the mission and headed home with an unconscious Nagato in tow.

Konoha

Danzo was relying more and more on his informant. Everything that he said was accurate. He took a deep breath; Hanzo was proving to be more resilient than he gave him credit for. His village was already building itself back faster than the others.

The strike force he had sent had become utterly routed; out of the fifty only three came back and they brought with them a kid. 'Pity, an emotion a shinobi shouldn't have' Hanzo thought as got up from his seat.

Sarutobi was overseeing the repairs of the village which left gave Danzo more freedom to move his pieces around. 'That fool is not worthy of being Hokage. If was, then he would have noticed this small village's strength and crushed it immediately. Sooner or later this could become a problem for Konoha' he mused, " Moru" he called out and a mole masked ROOT ANBU stepped out of the shadows. Danzo looked at the kneeling figure" Give me a report of Amegurke's strengths, layout, public relations and techniques within a year". "Hai, Danzo sama" the figure replied and jumped back into the shadows.

'While I may not be allowed to fight directly, who says I can't help a village tear itself down' he thought as he walked out of the building.

That night

Kushina was panicking, they had kidnapped her. The Iwa shinobi had paralysed her using some technique she wasn't aware of and her only hope was that sissy in front of her. 'Maybe he wasn't that much of a sissy' she thought.

"Get lost runt we don't time to play with you" the shinobi said in a menacing tone. Minato grimaced, this wasn't a fight he could fight only on pure strength, he had to outsmart them. That's where the traps he laid earlier came in.

"Release her" he replied trying to sound powerful, "Why are you bothering so much for her is she your girlfriend?" the other shinobi asked. Minato blushed, Kushina was puzzled ' this idiot likes me, I thought they all hated me and ignored me'.

Without any warning the ninja threw a kunai at him, "wind style-ten blades" the other ninja said as he released his attack at the place Minato landed. Minato barely managed to dodge the first couple of blades but the later ones sliced through his leg making it useless for the battle.

He bit his lip to ignore the pain, "What is it kid, wanna cry" the ninja mocked as he walked towards him. Minato threw a shuriken, the ninja dodged it. "You won't get time to work on your aim, kid" ninja rushed at him grinning like a maniac.

"Kaaa, Kaaaa" , "What on earth is that?" the ninja paused and turned." I don't miss "Minato grinned as he tied an explosion tag to his kunai. The shuriken had hit the nest of a bird and now they were creating uproar. Soon other birds followed the suite thinking that they were going to be attacked.

"Koishi, get the jinkurichi out of here, I will handle him" the ninja said to his colleague." Too late" Minato yelled at the top of his voice and threw the kunai at a tree. The tree erupted into flames "shit, this place will now be teeming with ninja. Run, Kidomo." Kiyoshi said as he jumped into the tree behind him "Ahhhh ..." the ninja screamed as he was pierced by kunais.

"Are you trying to kill me Minato" Kushina shouted after she removed the kunai embedded in her arm using her mouth. "So you know my name" Minato said relieved, at least the girl of his dreams knows his name.

Kidomo growled and punched Minato in the face knocking him down, things started to get blurry for him. As he lay on the ground he could make out that someone was screaming his name, he watched as Kidomo raised his kunai over him to kill him.

Everything seemed to slow down for Minato, Kidomo's hand slowly descended heading straight for his head. Minato closed his eyes waiting for his end but it never came. Kidomo collapsed as a kunai lodged itself in his head.

Sakumo had on duty, when he heard a huge explosion and rushed to the scene. He found an academy kid trying to fight against two iwa shinobi. So he did what any ANBU worth his salt would do, he killed them on the spot.

Minato opened his eyes to find a dead Kidomo and Kiyoshi lying infront of him. He smiled at the Kushina and passed out. The last thing that he heard was somebody calling out his name.

 **Ame a few days later**

Hanzo was not happy with the pace of the rebuilding process, it was too slow. They were wide open to attacks by other nations. It was too risky for them, but they had to send genin to missions meant for Jonin rank shinobi.

He didn't like sending kids to their deaths but they had no choice because of the lack of funds. In order for their village to survive they had to ask support from one of the major villages.

"Sado-Sensei, we are back "Naruto screamed as he and his crew entered the room. "Shut up Naruto" Nagato hissed as he was still not yet over his little accident. "Hey don't get mad it was just an accident" Naruto said as he moved a little back just to be sure. Satsuki moved in between them to diffuse the situation.

Hanzo looked at them fondly they had become almost like his children, each with their own gifts.

He had to do something to ensure their survival,'maybe it is time to take the bitter pill' he mused. Hanzo raised his hand, a shinobi dropped out of the shadow and kneeled in front of him.

"Go to Konoha with a treaty for peace" Hanzo said in his deep and commanding voice.

A Zetsu body smirked in the distance ' the prey has walked up to the predator'

 **Sorry about the delay I have Just shifted to my university it took me some days to settle down.**

 **Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sometimes it is more Sane**

 **To be Insane- Rojin**

 **Recap**

Hanzo was not happy with the pace of the rebuilding process, it was too slow. They were wide open to attacks by other nations. It was too risky for them, but they had to send genin to missions meant for Jonin rank shinobi.

He didn't like sending kids to their deaths but they had no choice because of the lack of funds. In order for their village to survive they had to ask support from one of the major villages.

"Sado-Sensei, we are back "Naruto screamed as he and his crew entered the room. "Shut up Naruto" Nagato hissed as he was still not yet over his little accident. "Hey don't get mad it was just an accident" Naruto said as he moved a little back just to be sure. Satsuki moved in between them to diffuse the situation.

Hanzo looked at them fondly they had become almost like his children, each with their own gifts.

He had to do something to ensure their survival,'maybe it is time to take the bitter pill' he mused. Hanzo raised his hand, a shinobi dropped out of the shadow and kneeled in front of him.

"Go to Konoha with a treaty for peace" Hanzo said in his deep and commanding voice.

A Zetsu body smirked in the distance ' the prey has walked up to the predator'

The Ame ninja gave the treaty to the Hokage directly, it had been his strict instructions to do so since sabotage was pretty common in those days. " We accept your proposal for peace, however Ame will have to become allied with Konoha in case of war" Sarutobi said as he smoked his pipe.

"Yes lord Hokage, I will in Inform lord Hanzo immediately" the ninja bowed and left the room. After he left Sarutobi sighed and looked at his desk "more paperwork" he muttered and told the ANBU guard to call a council meeting.

Around that time in the Hospital

Kushina looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. She glanced at the figure lying on the bed in front of him. Minato had been unconscious for the past few days, 'what a sissy' Kushina huffed as she gazed at the blond before her.

She had enough of waiting, no body faints for this long. Even if that someone had his legs slashed, 'pfft, I have had worse injuries ' she scorned mentally conveniently forgetting the nine tails.

Minato looked around and saw a lady standing in the distance looking at him, " Kaa-chan is that you?" Minato asked hesitantly as he stepped forward. The lady smiled at him, " Kaa-chan" he shouted happily and ran towards her.

Suddenly as he almost reached her, water came rushing at him out of nowhere and swept him away. Everything started to fade he desperately tried to swim towards her, but failed. "I am always there with you sochi" he heard a whisper before he woke up.

Kushina emptied the entire jar of water kept at the bedside on his face; it was very funny to see him swim on his bed. " You "Minato shrieked at her as he woke up and threw the basket of fruits at her

A few days later in Amegurke

Hanzo read the letter that his messenger brought back thoroughly. There was no mistake Konoha was going to use them as a shield next time there was a war, but he had no choice the rest of the neighbouring villages were already allied with the major hidden villages and rearing to attack them.

So he turned to his trusted students whom he had specifically called in his room for this purpose." You four are to go to Konoha with the message give it to the hokage only" he cautioned them.

"Konoha, do we have to go there" Satsuki asked worriedly, she was sure that the Uchiha clan would recognise her and claim her as their own. " this is too important and there is a side mission for you as well. Try to blend well in Konoha and see if they harbour any ill intent towards us" Hanzo frowned at Satsuki, "I have arranged for you to enter their village, just don't blow the cover" Hanzo warned them.

"We will not disappoint you Sensei, I will see to it" Nagato said and puffed his chest." Oi, who made you leader" Naruto shouted. "I support him" Satsuki said and Konan nodded. " You are supposed to be my sister, Traitor" Naruto said and started crying. Konan rushed to console him, but Satsuki beat her to it punched his head " Ow, Suki-chan"

Nagato grabbed Satsuki and dragged her away before blood was spilt.

Konan sighed and helped Naruto to his feet.

 **Nearly a week later**

"finally, we reached the place" Konan took a deep breath and sat down on a branch. "Now is not the time for rest subordinate" Nagato said as he landed next to her. "Argh, its Konan ,KO-NA-N " She screamed at him. " Get down from there Baka, Nobody made you the leader" Naruto yelled at him.

"We are entering Konoha, they can betray us anytime they want. They did kill my parents after all" Nagato replied and jumped down. "We have to conceal our capabilities, okay" Satsuki said as the Shinobi who were escorting them from Ame joined them.

Within minutes they reached the check post, Nagato tensed seeing the home of his parent's murderers, Naruto nudged him with his elbow. Nagato nodded and loosened up.

The meeting with the Hokage went smoothly they accepted the terms laid by Sarutobi. It was a hard thing Naruto, Since a part of him wanted to run towards the his Jiji and hug him. But he managed to restrain himself.

"So you have been sent by Hanzo to enter our academy, Why?" Sarutobi asked them "You already seem to be trained shinobi". "Lord Hanzo wants to strengthen the ties between the two nations" Nagato spoke up. Sarutobi looked at the child with a look 'things had come to this children being sent as sleeper agents to other villages, I could play along' he mused. "Fine, send them for mind examination" he said to his ANBU.

Later that day

Danzo burst into the Hokage's office,"Saruotbi what is this that I hear. The children could be sleeper agents for all you know" he said. Sarutobi looked up from the paper he was signing and smiled "They will be under constant surveillance. If anything happens, they know that they will be blamed."

Danzo seemed satisfied by his answer, little did he know that someone was plotting his demise that very moment. 'so kirin it was' Satsuki thought as she gazed at the now cloudy skies.

She was really glad that she had managed to learn that rain jutsu from the scrolls in Ame. Naruto had decided to help her with the chakra supply needed for the jutsu.

So all that was left was to wait for the perfect opportunity.

The Next day

The class was in for a shock, the teacher walked in with four new students in tow. "Students these are your new classmates" he said introducing them. The whole class watched with their mouths open at 'Mikoto' , 'Minato' and the other two.

Satsuki was panicking inside, her mother was right in front of her and they both looked the same."Hi, I am Naruto" Naruto said giving them his idiot grin.

But the mess really started in the recess

The entire class surrounded them, "Why do you look like Minato and Mikoto" Tsume asked them. To which Naruto shrugged "we are not related to them, she is my sister" he said pointing to Satsuki.

Minato limped towards them "who were your parents?" He asked Satsuki. "Hogorama Otosuki and Miyako Otosuki" she replied. "Don't go there they are dead, it is a very sensitive issue for her."Konan whispered to him.

Fugaku challenged Naruto " let us see if you have more skill than the loser over here", Mikoto took this opportunity to grab Konan and her lookalike and drag them to join their gang.

 **Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 9**

 **Why search outside**

 **Have you seen the dragon within- Rojin**

 **Recap**

The class was in for a shock, the teacher walked in with four new students in tow. "Students these are your new classmates" he said introducing them. The whole class watched with their mouths open at 'Mikoto' , 'Minato' and the other two.

Satsuki was panicking inside, her mother was right in front of her and they both looked the same."Hi, I am Naruto" Naruto said giving them his idiot grin.

But the mess really started in the recess

The entire class surrounded them, "Why do you look like Minato and Mikoto" Tsume asked them. To which Naruto shrugged "we are not related to them, she is my sister" he said pointing to Satsuki.

Minato limped towards them "who are your parents?" He asked Satsuki. "Hogorama Otosuki and Miyako Otosuki" she replied. "Don't go there, they are dead, it is a very sensitive issue for her."Konan whispered to him.

Fugaku challenged Naruto "let us see if you have more skill than the loser over here", Mikoto took this opportunity to catch Konan and her twin and drag them to join their gang.

The Hokage was currently pondering over the new ninja that Hanzo sent them. They were already beyond the level of genin yet he insisted on making them joining the academy. It was all too strange for his tastes.

The chances of them being a sleeper cell in making was too high. 'I must be getting old ' he mused as he sipped his tea.

In the ROOT hideout

Danzo was pacing about in his room as he thought about the new development. ' this was not expected, the fool will not attack an ally' he thought agitatedly, the development had caused a major setback to his plans. If his informant was correct, which he mostly was Hanzo was planning to start sleeper cells in Konoha. 'It will not happen in my watch' he thought as he sat down in his chair.

Then an idea struck him, he smiled inwardly ' He will die at the hands of his own shinobi'

Somewhere in the valley of the end

Madara entered his cave and found Zetsu waiting for him, "it has done as you asked Lord Madara. Konoha will move against Ame" Zetsu informed him.

"Good, now Nagato will have a reason to crave for peace. Now the only thing left is to push him so much that he is willing to do it by any means" Madara replied.

"Lord Madara what about the girl she is definitely an Uchiha. The names of her parents are Hagorama and Miyako Ototsuki according to the register." Zetsu said. "Ototsuki!," he paused "This complicates things. Ensure that their worthless sensei dies, see to it that Ame is raized to the ground" Madara said as he entered the Gedo Mazo.

Zetsu sunk back into the ground.

Back in the Academy

Mikoto was trying to understand her doppelganger using the speech analysis techinique taught in the academy. 'This is so embarrassing ' Satsuki thought as dodged her mother's repeated attempts at interrogations. She never thought her mother would be this obvious at it.

A little further Naruto was faring only slightly better. He was making an effort to control his power, and failing miserably, control was not his thing.

People were staring at the fight, which was pretty one sided, soon everyone was siding him, "go to it Teme" Kushina yelled at Fugaku, who glared at her, "Shut up" he almost growled.

Tsume looked at Konan " What is with the origami flowers?" , " You want one too here you go" Konan quickly gave her a flower, "it has actual flower pollen too" Konan said proudly. " Atchoo, take it away I am allergic. Atchoo, I have a sensitive nose, who even puts pollen on Origami flowers " Tsume said in between her sneezes.

"Well excuse me for being trying to authentic" Konan replied irritated. "It is not like they were going to be as good as the original, they were fakes after all " Tsume wiped her nose. " WHAT DID YOU SAY ? DOGS AREN'T THAT GREAT TOO THEY ARE DISGUSTING " Konan yelled back.

Nagato passed back his card to Shibi Aburame. "It is very peaceful here" Nagato said as Shibi dealt the cards, "It is generally so, but we do have incidents every now and then" Hizashi replied , Hiashi nodded. Frankly they were just happy to find someone who didn't call them blind all the time.

"Let us begin the game, since it would be unwise to go out now" Shibi said

Naruto was having a hard time restraining Konan "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN" Konan yelled, "OH YEAH, YOUR FLOWERS STINK, THEY ARE PATHETIC" Tsume yelled back. Anime sparks flew between them.

"That is it Paper shuriken" Konan threw Naruto off her and flung pieces of paper, " That is enough!" Dai appeared in the nick of time to catch the shuriken just as it almost cut Tsume.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, who knew what would have happened if Tsume died. The future could be altered drastically.

 **Three years later**

It was happening again today was the day that they were going to be graduated. The test for graduation was the standard one." It is finally happening again, I didn't know how I was going to survive one more day here without blurting something" Satsuki said to Naruto when they were alone.

The passed test and were saying goodbye to their friends. All of their parents had been assigned their respective teams and sensei's. It would most probably be the last time they saw them again, hopefully Naruto thought hopefully.

They had to return Ame since they were Shinobi of Amegurke.

 **In the ROOT Headquarters**

Danzo smirked at the scroll in front of him his plan would bear fruit today. Now he had to just wait for a few more days for the pests to reach Ame, then it would be all over.

 **In the Valley of the End**

"Everything is in place, Lord Madara" Zetsu said as he rose from the ground.

"Excellent Proceed as planned" Madara returned to reading Icha Icha, giggling. ' Mother soon you will be free' Zetsu thought as he sunk into the ground.

"When we reach Ame?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time. " Soon" Nagato replied, jumping from the branch.

"We will get to see sensei again" Konan cheered loudly. "Yeah Yeah" Satsuki rolled her eyes, who would have thought Akatsuki's Tenshi would behave like this.

"Wait is that smoke there?" Satsuki pointed into the distance. They changed their direction and started to move the place.

The scene that met their eyes was chilling to say the least.

 **Review, your views help me improve,**


End file.
